


Owned

by CherryEmbly



Category: One Piece
Genre: Dom/sub, Love them, M/M, Not Current, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, The Only Way These Two Express Feelings, Voyeurism, otp, there's some plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-07
Updated: 2017-02-07
Packaged: 2018-09-22 14:40:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9611897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CherryEmbly/pseuds/CherryEmbly
Summary: His voice sent chills down Sanji’s spine as he remembered the events of a couple nights ago.‘Hey, Cook. I've decided. You're mine now.’Sanji’s face burned recalling the most serious look he'd ever seen from Zoro, at least in his direction, and the way he then took all of Sanji until the haughty chef was reduced to nothing and crying out for more. And while that was confusing to say the least, it wasn't nearly as confusing as the fact that the swordsman woke up the next day and behaved as if nothing had happened at all.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I've recently started watching One Piece. Seriously only like a month ago, can you imagine? I've been without this show all this time. I haven't been living. 
> 
> Anyway, I'm in the beginning of the Summit War arc now, and after the way things went in Thriller Bark, I could no longer resist writing a ZoSan. So here's a late night One-Shot for One-Shot Monday. It's a _little_ smutty..... because I need the ZoSan smut. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy it. :)

The smells of fresh vegetables filled the air around Sanji as he prepared a hearty salad for lunch. Thanks to Luffy’s meat only diet, the crew had more protein than they could handle and not much else. Thanks also to Luffy’s, constantly get into trouble and make my crew fight their way out of any place they visit, diet, strength and health were needed more than ever. The kind one only gets from a healthy dose veggies. 

Of course, he still had a brisket broiling, if there was no meat, their valiant captain wouldn't eat it, so Sanji had planned to toss together a colorful and delicious salad, complete with some of the fruits they'd gotten from Thriller Bark (who knew such delicious morsels could be grown by zombies with low sunlight) and he'd top it off with the brisket and serve a frothy milkshake on the side to appease Chopper’s sweet tooth and Brook’s affinity for calcium. 

“Hey, there's something splashing in the water up ahead,” Zoro’s voice called over intercom from the enclosed crow’s nest where the swordsman spent most of his time. 

His voice sent chills down Sanji’s spine as he remembered the events of a couple nights ago. 

 

 _‘Hey, Cook. I've decided. You're mine now.’_

 

Sanji’s face burned recalling the most serious look he'd ever seen from Zoro, at least in his direction, and the way he then took all of Sanji until the haughty chef was reduced to nothing and crying out for more. And while that was confusing to say the least, it wasn't nearly as confusing as the fact that the swordsman woke up the next day and behaved as if nothing had happened at all. 

He'd sustained pretty serious injuries in Thriller Bark and had made an intense sacrifice to protect Luffy and, really the entire crew, Sanji included. Their normal disagreements aside, when push came to shove, both men had proved that they don't want the other to die and Sanji was totally aware of the blind panic he went into when he awoke to find Zoro missing with his swords discarded near by. The image of the master swordsman teeming with more blood than Sanji believed one man had still haunted his dreams. 

He almost lost Zoro and that horrified him. 

That's probably why, when the man slunk into the kitchen where Sanji had passed out taking inventory, the cook found himself without the ability to resist. He was excited by Zoro’s hands, lips and… other things. They were burning reminders that the man had survived; he was there in the flesh. He did seem uncharacteristic that night and Sanji had teamed up with Chopper to sneak his pain medication into his food and booze because it was the only way to get him to take it, but did he really not remember it at all? And why did that thought upset Sanji more than the actions themselves? 

The commotion from the main deck grew as Usopp and Franky no doubt fished whatever Zoro had spotted out of the water. Sanji shook his head to clear out the distractions. He had other things to worry about, like Luffy’s tendency to welcome anyone and anything he found aboard the Thousand Sunny and expect Sanji to feed it. He didn't necessarily mind, feeding any hungry stomach was a chef's pride, but he never knew when the next open mouth was coming along. 

“Oi! Sanji!” 

Ah, the call of his fearless leader. Sanji made his way from the kitchen, toward the open deck door and peeked out. 

“Yeah?” 

Luffy, Franky, and Usopp were all surrounding a man, to Sanji’s shock, in a navy uniform. Chopper was rushing across the deck with his medical bag in hand and Zoro was descending from the crow’s nest. 

“Correct me if I'm wrong, Mr. Chef,” Sanji looked up and Brook was standing on the upper deck looking down at him, “but aren't pirates and the navy sworn enemies? I know I was gone for fifty years, but things can't have changed that much.” 

Sanji sighed. “I think you’ll find our captain is good at making unlikely friends.” 

Another indignant sigh filled the air as Nami and Robin walked into Sanji’s field of view from the deck below. 

“That's the understatement of the year,” Nami replied. 

“Sanji! He’s been treading water for eight days! He needs meat!” Luffy yelled. 

Sanji put a hand in the air. “Yes, captain. Lunch is done, so why doesn't everyone just come in?” 

He turned and walked back into the kitchen, smiling as the parade of footsteps of his crew resounded. No one hesitated to come to one of Sanji’s meals and he loved that. 

“Th-this is the best food I've ever eaten!” Harmon, the naval officer they’d saved, yelped as they ate. “Mr. Sanji, you could have an illustrious career as a chef for the navy, you know? The officers love nothing more than a wonderful meal, so they pay great chefs handsomely.” 

Luffy stuck his fork out towards Harmon’s face, cheeks bulging and dribbles of food dropping from his mouth. “Thorry. Thanji’s owur ook!” 

Harmon looked over at Sanji, his crystal blue eyes shimmering with concern. 

Sanji shook his head. “Just ignore him. I appreciate the offer, but I'm rather happy here.” 

Harmon smiled. He had brown hair that was still damp from the water and slicked back over his head, caramel skin, and dimples that made him look younger than he probably was. He was handsome. 

“That’s a shame. A good-looking, gentlemanly cook like you would have done wonders for any ship,” Harmon replied. 

Nami smirked and leaned over to Robin. “He’s friendly.” 

“His brain is probably fried from being lost at sea,” Zoro spat before taking a sip of his drink. “Your sanity should return within a few days.” 

Sanji glared at him. “Keep your mouth shut, Moss Head.” 

Zoro leered back. “What was that?” 

A pair of Robin’s arms extended from a shoulder of each man and knocked them gently on their head. “We have company.” 

Sanji smiled brightly. “Sorry, Robin-Chan!” 

Harmon’s mouth fell agape. “It really is Nico Robin, the woman with the Flower-Flower devil fruit powers.” He chuckled. “What are the chances that I fall overboard from my ship and are saved by one of the newest, notorious pirate crews on the Grand Line? Does that make my luck horrible or wonderful?” At that exact moment, Sanji dropped another helping of the brisket salad onto his plate. He laughed. “Well getting to eat Sanji’s wonderful food is lucky enough.” 

Robin giggled. “He is a delightful chef, but you’ll give him a big head if you continue lauding over him that way.” 

Sanji laughed, it wasn't untrue. 

“And, trust me, his head is plenty big enough,” Zoro grumbled. 

Sanji didn't respond, only eyed him. This Zoro was more normal than the shocking one he’d met a few nights ago. 

“Say, Harmon. Isn't it a little surprising that your ship hasn't come back for you yet?” Chopper asked. 

“Unfortunately, I was aboard one of the lesser organized ships with about 70 officers. I could probably float out here for another few weeks before they’d notice I was missing. If it weren't for you all, I would have died out here for sure,” Harmon replied. 

Usopp let out a laugh of faux confidence. “Ha. Ha. Ha. You don't have to thank us, young man, your gratitude is plenty.” 

“That doesn't make any sense,” Nami murmured. 

Harmon chuckled. “You sure are a lively bunch. I'll be a little sad to leave.” 

“Speaking of which,” Fanky cut in, “I don't mean to point out the glaringly obvious, but you're from the navy and we aren't exactly on good terms with you guys. Isn't it actually in our best interest to just dump you back overboard?” 

Sanji, who was standing just behind the cyborg, nudged him. “What’s wrong with you?” 

Harmon smiled brightly at Sanji. “No need to defend, he’s right, but I can assure you I won't be doing anything to risk your capture. After all, I owe you my life. It’s a lot to ask I know, but I have an eternal pose set for the next island my ship was going to dock at. Our plan was to spend about a month there investigating a string of complaints we’ve been getting, so I'm certain they're still there. Even if you could bring me near the island, I could swim to it.” He pulled out the eternal pose and held it up. “I was attempting to swim there when I lost all energy to do anything but just keep myself above water.” 

“It’s fairly incredible,” Brook said. “The creatures of the Grand Line waters are no pushovers. Thinking about how you could have been eaten at any moment gives me goosebumps.” He stopped. “Not that I have any skin to bump.” He and Luffy fell out laughing amidst the groans of the others. 

“Well, I'm no weakling myself. I was in the navy after all,” Harmon replied. “I did tangle with a sea-dweller or two, but I made short work of them. Fortunately, my legs are my strength.” 

“They truly are the best weapon,” Sanji added. 

Harmon nodded. “I was on one of the response ships to your work in Alabasta. Your strength and versatility are truly impressive. I got in trouble for gawking when I should have been fighting.” He made direct eye contact with Sanji. “I daresay I'm a rather big fan of Blackfoot Sanji.” 

Chopper, Luffy and Usopp all yelped with excitement. 

“So cool! I want fans!” Luffy exclaimed. 

“How do you think we all got here, Luffy?” Robin said sweetly. “We’re your number one fans.” 

Luffy short-circuited then, his eyes glowing with happiness. 

“Oh dear, I think you've broken him, Robin,” Brook commented, tapping one of his bony hands against Luffy’s head. 

Robin giggled. “It shouldn't be all that shocking.” 

“Hang on a second!” Nami shouted. “Luffy, look at this.” 

Luffy and the rest all looked at Nami and she had the log pose on her wrist held up to the one Harmon was holding. The needle inside Nami’s was pointing southwest towards their next destination, Fishman Island, but Harmon’s was pointing almost directly east. 

“We’d have to completely turn the Sunny around and head in the opposite direction to drop Harmon off. At this rate we’d be adding several days to our journey,” Nami explained. 

The rubber man groaned. “We can't do that.” 

“Well, what are we gonna do? Harmon’s already here. It’s not like he can just hang out with us,” Zoro asked. 

“And Sanji’s clearly against throwing him overboard,” Franky grumbled.

Sanji punched Franky. “We’re not throwing him overboard. I do share Nami-San’s concerns though. If we did turn around, we’d have to stock up on food to accommodate the additional days. We’d need to stop at that island and run the risk of being spotted by Harmon’s ship and Nami-San’s log pose could reset.” 

Luffy closed his eyes and folded his hands over his chin and hummed audibly as he thought. Every few seconds, he would shift and his hum would get louder. 

“He’s gonna kill himself thinking that hard,” Usopp commented. 

Chopper jumped up. “Ah! Luffy! Be careful!” 

“I have an idea,” Franky cut in, drawing the group’s attention to him. “Why don't a few of us take Harmon over in the sub?” 

Luffy threw his hand in the air suddenly and opened his eyes, already burning with mischief. “I know! A few of us can drop Harmon off using the sub!” 

“I just said that!” Franky barked. 

“Really?” Luffy replied with an innocent head cock. 

“It’s a good idea,” Zoro said. “This way the ship can stay on course and the sub won't be easily recognizable as belong to the Straw Hats so it’s less likely to be noticed by the navy.” 

“The sub has a device that navigates it to the Sunny from anywhere, so between Harmon’s eternal pose and it, getting back and forth will be no problem,” Franky added. 

“It’ll probably be a little quicker too,” Usopp said. 

Luffy slammed a hand down on the table, rattling the plates. “It’s decided then!” 

“Who will go and who will stay?” Nami asked. “Captain?” 

Luffy smiled and pointed a hand towards Sanji. “You’ll go and buy more food.” He pointed to Franky. “You’ll go to navigate the sub.” He pointed to Zoro. “You’ll go in case the navy attacks.” 

“Huh, what quick and logical decision making,” Robin complimented. 

“You're so cool, Luffy,” Chopper huffed. 

“And I'll go because of meat!” He began laughing haughtily and the crew stared at him. 

“You're staying here,” they resounded. 

“We’ll bring you lots of meat, Luffy, so you stay and protect Nami-San, Robin-Chan and the Sunny,” Sanji said. 

“And Usopp,” Usopp added. 

“And Brook,” Brook added. 

“If you come, you’ll just get lost and start trouble,” Zoro said, knocking his crew over. 

“You're one to talk!” they chorused. 

“Besides, capacity in the sub is four, Straw Hat,” Franky added quickly before Luffy could protest the first two points. 

Luffy crossed his arms in a huff and Brook tried to help by tapping the captain on his head in gentle pats, but Luffy was not to be pulled back for the time being. Sanji rolled his eyes. They would have no problem cheering him up once the sub had left. 

“We should go sooner rather than later then,” Franky said. “Travelling during the night-time, especially with the creatures around here.” 

“I’m ready whenever you all are,” Harmon said. “I’ve had my fill of this delicious food and if the navy does notice I’m missing and they come looking sooner than I’m expecting, I’d feel terrible if they crossed paths with your ship.” 

“Good point,” Nami said. “We’ve had enough run ins with the Navy for a while.” 

“Well, let’s head out right away then,” Franky said standing up and leading the way out of the dining room. 

“Don’t worry about the dishes,” Nami said. “Usopp and Chopper can clean them.”

Usopp and Chopper became dejected. “Why do we always get nominated?” Usopp whined. 

“I’m a doctor,” Chopper added. 

Fortunately, the island Harmon’s eternal pose was set to was closer than they had anticipated. They were arriving at the spring island by early evening and had decided to spend the night and head back in the morning. The ride, which had proved a little too much for Sanji’s stomach, stirred him plenty enough that he couldn’t sleep, so he’d made a personal plan to sleep once they had returned to the Sunny. After learning that the island Harmon had brought them to was known in the Grand Line as the “nightlife island” where the citizens sleep during the day and operate their businesses and lives during the night, Sanji decided he’d do some shopping while Franky and Zoro slept and be back in time to leave by dawn. 

“I can show you a couple of places, Sanji,” Harmon offered upon hearing the plan. 

“Get some cola for the sub too, Sanji,” Franky said, leaning against a rock on the beach and immediately beginning to doze off, the shine of the sunset reflecting off his glasses. 

“Got it,” Sanji said. He turned and began after Harmon. “Keep an eye on the sub, Moss Head.” 

“Shut up,” Zoro hissed back, but when Sanji glanced back over his shoulder he was settling into a seated position on top of the shark-shaped vehicle. 

Once they were plenty clear of Franky and Zoro, Sanji looked over at Harmon. “Hey, be honest with me.” 

“About what?” Harmon asked. 

“You’re planning to turn us in aren’t you?” Sanji asked. “I can’t imagine we truly did just stumble upon the world’s worst naval officer.”

Harmon laughed and it was joyous and full. “I meant everything I said to you and your crew back on your ship.” He sighed. “Truth be told, I don’t love working for the Navy so, in short, you did just stumble upon the world’s worst naval officer.” 

“Then why do you work for them?” Sanji asked. 

“Because I’m a vigilante at heart,” Harmon replied. “I always wanted to help good and innocent people, so I joined the navy for that purpose. Unfortunately for me, as I moved higher and higher through the ranks, I started to become more aware of the fact that helping people isn’t exactly what the Navy does.” 

“What do you mean?” Sanji asked, more out of curiosity for Harmon’s specific answer and less because he lacked understanding for the concept. It’s like Nami had said, they’d had more than their fair share of run ins with Naval officers who only have self-preservation on their mind. 

“The Navy is a branch of the World Government,” Harmon explained. “The World Government could give less than a rats ass about the people of this world. They’re the most selfish individuals in this world or any other. They care only about preserving their image, making money and persisting, what I think, is a fairly useless war against pirates. The thing is, when I was a lower ranking officer, I actually felt like I was doing some good. So I stopped accepting promotions and just stayed at a low enough level that I didn’t have to storm into battles the Navy has no business fighting and just enjoy travelling and helping people.” He snickered. “You probably think it’s ridiculous that I’m a naval officer who’s continuing to serve an organization they clearly disagree with.” 

“This may come as a surprise to you, but the pirate chef passes no judgments,” Sanji replied with a smile. 

“Thanks,” Harmon said. They were clearing the forest and making their way into the lively town just as stars were beginning to dot the sky. “Anyway, I think that you and your crew are good people. If I were to turn you in, I’d be going directly against my desire to be good to good people. So I won’t turn you in and I truly appreciate the risk you must be running to bring me here.” 

“Well, we’re no one to be taken lightly,” Sanji said. “We have enough confidence that things will be okay.” 

“Indeed, the Straw Hats have made quite a name for themselves in a relatively short period of time,” he said. “I’ll be honest, ever since I ran into you in Alabasta I’d been hoping to cross paths with you again in a way that I could not be concerned with fighting with you. As I said before, I’m a big fan of yours.” 

Sanji smiled. He’d never been so clearly praised before. People had compliments his skills as a chef before, and his crewmates weren’t tight lipped about their confidence in his fighting skills, but no one had ever said they were a fan of his before. Luffy, Chopper and Usopp were right to be jealous. It was a cool feeling. 

When they got into town, Harmon led Sanji into the shopping district and turned to face him. Sanji smiled and stuck out a hand. “Well, it looks like this is where we part ways. I hope we have opportunity to meet again.” 

Harmon looked to the left and then the right, then he took Sanji’s hand and dragged him down an alleyway between to buildings. Sanji experienced minor shock, truly having believed that Harmon was a good guy that didn’t bear him any ill will, but he quickly recovered and snatched himself free of Harmon’s hold. 

“What are you--” 

Harmon approached Sanji, quickly backing him against the wall and brought their faces close together. He put his arms on the wall on either side of Sanji’s head and Sanji gasped. 

“I would be remissed if I didn’t re-extend my offer to you, Mr. Sanji,” Harmon said in a voice an octave lower than it had been up to that point. “I’d like you to come and serve as the chef on my ship.” 

Sanji’s heart was racing. “I’ve told you already that I’m happy with the Straw Hats. I appreciate your admiration, but I’ve already dedicated my life to serving alongside Luffy and achieving my dream of see the All Blue.” 

“I suppose I understand,” Harmon said, “but I have the power to make your bounty go away. You won’t have to walk the streets afraid that an officer is going to try and take you in. No more will you have to kick your way back to your ship. If travelling around the Grand Line to see the All Blue is your dream, my ship has travelled the entire Grand Line twice this year alone. I can help you achieve that dream.” 

“I appreciate it,” Sanji said, “truly, but I must pass.” 

Harmon dropped his head in defeat. “That’s a shame. I was looking forward to being in close quarters with you.” 

“Sorry to disappoint,” Sanji replied. 

“Well, at least allow me to repay the favor of saving me and feeding me delicious food,” Harmon said, looking up with a sly smile. 

“That’s not necessary,” Sanji said. “It was the captain’s or--” 

Harmon took one of his legs and shoved it between Sanji’s jutting his knee up to his crotch. Sanji sucked in air and braced his hands on Harmon’s shoulders to push him away. 

“It’s fine,” Harmon responded, rubbing his knee along Sanji’s cock through the fabric of his pants. “As you can imagine, things get pretty lively in this town, so even if anyone sees us, no one will bat an eye.” He pulled one of his hands from the wall next to Sanji and moved it to pull at the fastener on his pants. “I guess you could say this is a dream of mine, so just sit back and let me make you feel good.” 

“Har--” Sanji’s words got choked up as Harmon reached in and took his dick in his hands. 

It was rapidly hardening under the naval officer’s ministrations and Sanji was at a loss. Harmon gave Sanji a kiss on the lips, slipping his tongue in and Sanji moaned. Harmon parted from Sanji and dropped kisses along his jaw, neck and collarbone before dropping to his knees. Sanji watched closely as the previously innocent officer turned minx-like as he pulled Sanji’s pants and boxers clear of his dick enough that he could lean forward and kiss the tip. 

“Hah,” Sanji huffed and then Harmon closed over. 

He had a hand gripped around the base of Sanji’s cock and was twisting his fist around it as he bobbed up and down. The heat of his tongue felt so good that Sanji quickly melted into it. He thrusted forward, jabbing the back of Harmon’s throat, which the man must have enjoyed if the way he picked up the pace and moved his hand to take Sanji in whole was any indicator. 

Sanji was so lost in the feeling that he thought he may have been hallucinating when he heard the sling of a sword and opened his eyes to find Zoro standing next to them with his new katana from Thriller Bark gripped in his hand and the tip poised at Harmon’s throat. Harmon was completely frozen, awkwardly enough, with Sanji’s cock still shoved halfway inside his mouth, and was eye Zoro nervously. 

Zoro glared at Harmon with something horrifying. “Run.” 

Harmon didn’t question the command. He dropped Sanji from his mouth in an instant, stood to his feet and ran off. 

Sanji actually jumped a little when Zoro’s torrid gaze turned to him. “I--” 

“The Navy has been prowling,” Zoro cut him off. “Franky thinks we’ll be fine so we’re going to leave now.” He turned without another word and walked off.

***

“So, wait, you didn’t run into any one from the Navy?” Nami asked early the next morning after Zoro, Sanji and Franky had arrived back at the ship.

“Nope,” Franky said. “I don’t think they were looking for us, they just got a little too close for comfort.” 

“And Harmon didn’t turn you guys in?” Nami asked. 

“Nope,” Sanji said. “He’s a good guy.” Zoro shifted when he said it. 

“Did you run into anything bad in the sub?” Nami asked. “Sustain any damage?”

“No. In fact, Sanji found a super carbonated cola in town that really put some kick in it,” Franky replied. 

“Couple sharks in the ocean,” Zoro added. “They didn’t mess with us though.” 

Nami’s eyes were wide with shock. “Did you buy Luffy meat?” 

Sanji held up a sack. “Three different kinds. They also had some spices that are native to this area and I took the liberty of getting some more essentials. Can never have too much.” 

Nami relaxed her body in the swing on the main deck of the Thousand Sunny. “So this is what it feels like when things go according to plan. It’s oddly unsettling.” 

Franky laughed. “Right? Things go a lot smoother without Luffy around.” 

“Where is he, by the way?” Zoro asked. 

Nami sighed. “He was so bummed out about not getting to go to the island that I convinced him to take the Mini-Merry out with Usopp to lift his spirits and go fishing and they were delighted enough. They left late last night actually, but I’ve seen them paddling around so I know they’re okay.” 

Zoro turned to walk away and Sanji stared after him for a minute. They hadn’t discussed what happened the night prior with Harmon. He was back to pretending like nothing had happened, the same like when they slept together the first time. 

But that was when he noticed it. 

As Zoro began his ascent into the crow’s nest, a glint of silver caught the sun and reflected and Sanji couldn’t imagine it really was what he thought it was. He patted his suit jacket over the breast pocket, the inner pockets and then moved to his pants pockets; the front and back, but nothing. 

“Sanji?” Nami said. 

“Sorry, I’ll be right back,” Sanji replied and started off after Zoro. He began climbing the ladder, ruminating. “Stealing my lighter isn’t very mature,” he grumbled. He climbed through the open trap door and up onto the deck of the crow’s nest, but he didn’t immediately see Zoro. “Oi, Moss Head, give me back my--” As soon as Sanji had solid footing, he was tackled onto the seating bench adjacent to the windows of the enclosure. He flipped over in the seat and looked up at Zoro. “What the fu--” 

Zoro slammed his hand onto the back of the bench next to Sanji’s head and the cook jumped. Zoro was leering down at him. “I thought I made it perfectly clear who you belonged to.” 

Sanji’s heart began racing immediately. He tried not to give in as quickly as he had the last time, slyly smiling and saying, “He just wanted to repay me for my help,” but Zoro was unamused. 

He took a hand and grabbed Sanji’s cock through his pants and squeezed. Sanji huffed as the heat of it started to envelop his body. There was no more denying that Zoro need not put much energy into taking control of Sanji. The cook wanted to be controlled by him. 

“I’ve already claimed you,” Zoro growled, his severe jaw and high cheekbones hovering centimeters above Sanji. “This belongs to me.” The command sent shocks of electricity straight to the area Zoro had gripped tightly and entirely outside of his control Sanji was craning upwards in search of a kiss. Zoro moved his head away, denying Sanji his wish and raised an eyebrow. “Ah, ah. You owe me an apology. I did not like that.” 

“I’m sorry,” Sanji huffed immediately. 

“For?” Zoro asked, pulling his swords from the holster on his hip and tossing them to the ground. 

“For letting someone else touch me,” Sanji whined, thrusting upward against Zoro’s hand. 

“Because?” 

Sanji gulped, shivering with anticipation. “Because I belong to you.” 

Zoro smiled evilly then and ran his free hand into Sanji’s blond hair and pushed it away from his eyes. “Good boy.” 

He leaned down and gave Sanji the kiss he was after earlier. When Sanji tried to increase the fiction by thrusting up and pushing his tongue against Zoro’s lips at the same time, the swordsman pulled away entirely. He pulled his open shirt from around his body, fully revealing a fleet of cuts and scars, the greatest of which was of course the slash he'd received from a certain warlord whom he'd arrogantly challenged. 

“You'll have to earn my forgiveness,” he huffed. He untied the green bandana from around his forearm that he would tie around his head for his serious opponents, and smiled at Sanji. “Stand up.”

Sanji did as he was told, standing up and approaching his new lover with heightened excitement. Zoro closed the distance, kissing Sanji and quickly undoing the buttons of his suit jacket and then his undershirt and aggressively snatching both from his body. He turned Sanji around and nipped at his back as he pulled his arms behind him and his wrists together. He tied the bandana around Sanji’s wrists and Sanji was surprised that the material was tough, more like leather than cotton. It should have been so shocking, the bandana had seen all of Zoro’s worst battles and had come out of them less scathed than the man himself. No doubt it had to have been made from some very resilient material, Sanji didn’t expect to discover that by being bound by the material, but as Zoro fastened the knot and took a heated bite of the crook of his neck, neither he nor his erection minded so much. 

Zoro walked around Sanji and sat down on the bench where Sanji had just been and finagled himself free of his pants. He took in the sight of Sanji, stroking the long length and licked his lips, then he smiled. 

“This is probably a good place to start.” 

Sanji nodded and dropped to his knees and moved forward until he was between Zoro’s legs. Zoro reached down and placed a hand on Sanji’s cheek and ran the pad of his thumb over his lips, lifting his face until their eyes could meet. When they did, though It was brief, all the mischief and lust fled from his eyes, leaving something sweet in his wake. It was the same look, Sanji recognized, that Zoro gave him after knocking him out to keep him from sacrificing himself. It lit Sanji on fire. It seemed things were even more complex than face value made it seem. 

In a flash the innocent eye dissipated and the dark, lurid ones returned. Zoro slid his hand around to the back of Sanji’s head and guided it down, and Sanji didn’t hesitate to open his mouth and take the leaking organ into his mouth. Zoro let out a low moan as Sanji worked his way up and down the length. It was difficult without the aid of his hands, but as Zoro pushed Sanji’s head further and further down his delightfully large cock, it’s clear his goal from the beginning was for Sanji to be taking him in whole, however arduous that task may be. The sound of Zoro panting and moaning was music to Sanji’s ears and he began to pick up the pace of his own accord and push himself down until Zoro was poking at the back of his throat. 

“Mmm,” Zoro moaned. “You know how to make amends.” 

Sanji smiled and forced himself all the way down until his nose was brushing along the emerald tuft of hair at the base. He gagged before pulling off and even through his watering eyes and burning throat he smiled. 

“Huh?” Zoro said. “Do you like sucking my dick that much?” Sanji smirked at the naughty phrasing. You think you know a guy. “By the way.” Zoro leaned forward and clenched Sanji’s cheeks in one of his big hands. “Who said you could stop?”

There was something exciting about the way Sanji could feel the excess of saliva trailing down his chin but was powerless to do anything about it. He leaned forward again, but Zoro stopped him. 

“I have a better idea.” 

He leaned forward all the way and took Sanji into a kiss, slipping his tongue inside. Sanji moaned. Kissing Zoro made him feel inexplicably lightheaded. Zoro pulled him up to stand and unfastened his pants. He pulled them down and Sanji’s skin burned. He’d never been so exposed before; so open. Did he hope to gain something by laying himself bare to the thickheaded swordsman? Was there some feeling buried deep beneath the fiery lust he felt, tossing his head back in heavenly pleasure as the man rewarded his earlier efforts by stopping to lick at his strained arousal before pulling his pants all the way off and leaving Sanji completely bare. 

“Z-Zoro…” Sanji moaned and he was a little surprised himself when the words escaped. 

Zoro stood to his feet again and then, in another moment uncharacteristically tender for the torrent, wrapped his hands around Sanji and pulled him close. At first it was just to take Sanji into another kiss, but then hugged the man tight, and the blond chef could hear how hard Zoro’s heart was pounding to match his own. He tilted his head upwards and was met with another kiss. Finally, Zoro pulled Sanji back to the bench, where he climbed on and laid horizontally on his back. He used a strong arm to hook one of Sanji’s thighs and pulled it and it was all Sanji needed to understand. He climbed over Zoro, situating his ass just above the swordsman’s face. 

He leaned forward and perched his mouth above Zoro’s cock and licked the tip. Just as he was about to close over, Zoro’s rough, chilled hands spread his cheeks apart and a few seconds later the warm, wet feeling of his tongue was dancing over Sanji’s hole. He moaned out and rutted backwards, slightly surprised when Zoro obliged instead of demanding something different. Sanji repaid this by taking Zoro into his mouth and sucking, working continuously to take all of him in again. It was via this that he noticed every time he managed to get all of Zoro’s dick into his mouth, the man growled against his hole and sent shivers down his spine. 

“Ah, Z--” 

“Fuck this! I can’t stand it anymore!” 

Zoro flipped Sanji off of him with one powerful arm and used the other to help him stand to his feet. He pushed Sanji forward until his chest was pressed the window of the crow’s nest. The early morning sun shone in and illuminated Sanji’s cream skin. Zoro kicked Sanji’s legs wider with one of his own and lined up his cock with Sanji’s hole. Sanji remembered distinctly the pain he felt the first time and shivered remembering it. 

Zoro stopped and leaned his head down on Sanji’s shoulder. “What’s wrong?” his voice wasn’t mocking or malicious, but legitimately concerned. 

Sanji smirked. “Just remembering that big thing of yours from last time.” 

“Did I hurt you?” Zoro asked. “You didn’t seem all that opposed to it.”

That was true. Sanji could remember the pain, but he could also remember how, by the end, he was begging Zoro to keep going. It must have gotten better at some point in the middle, but between the haze of what exactly was happening and the fact that he felt good enough to be begging, he’d forgotten exactly when. Remembering the pleasure, however, jolted to his dick and he dropped his head back against Zoro’s shoulder. 

“I’m okay. I want it,” Sanji assured. 

Zoro forced Sanji’s head against the glass with a scoff. “As if you had a choice.” He knew that he did. 

Zoro pushed in slowly and, as expected, it stung. His hole trying to readjust to accommodate the massive organ ebbing inside him was rough. Fortunately, Zoro didn’t try to do too much at once. Occasionally, he would pull out and stick a finger inside and alternated between the two until it seemed Sanji was going to let Zoro in. When he was finally able to push the head inside, they let out a pair of loud moans. It was happening already. The solid heat was melting him from the inside out, and at Zoro’s current angle, he was sawing along some pleasurable spot inside that was sending shockwaves of pleasure across his body. He clawed at Zoro’s abs from where his hands were bound behind him and desperately wished he could grab himself. 

“You’re so tight,” Zoro huffed, picking up the pace. 

In no time at all, Sanji was flinging himself back to meet Zoro’s thrusts and crying out. “Bastard,” he hissed. “It feels so fucking good.” Zoro leaned forward, draping himself over Sanji as he pounded into him. He latched onto Sanji’s neck and sucked fervently. “Z-Zoro,” Sanji moaned. “You’re gonna leave a mark.” 

“Fine b-by me,” Zoro mumbled against his skin. “You’re mine now anyway.” Sanji moaned. Why did it set him ablaze to be owned that way. Especially by Zoro? The swordsman slammed into him. “Right?”

Sanji cried out. “Yes!” he called out. “I’m yours!” 

Zoro lifted one of Sanji’s legs and braced his knee against the window and pushed even further inside. Sanji yelled and Zoro laughed. 

“You’ll get us caught like this,” he grumbled. 

“More, Zoro,” Sanji begged. He wiggled his body, now in an even better position for Zoro to grind against that same sweet spot inside. “Ah, fuck me.” 

Zoro snickered. “Hey, look down.” 

Sanji had virtually no idea what something like that could mean during a time like that, but he looked downward and found the source of Zoro’s musings instantly. Usopp, Franky, Luffy and Chopper were directly below the crow’s nest on the front deck, by the bow, fiddling with the gaon canon. Zoro slammed into him and he yelled out. 

“If you get too crazy they’ll notice you,” Zoro growled into his ear, biting the cartilage. “The sun is shining right in on you. They’ll know exactly what’s going on.” 

Sanji moaned loudly. An overwhelming sensation gathered at the bottom of his stomach. He couldn’t believe he was about to cum with no one touching him at all. His cock twitched between his legs as Zoro pounded him. “C-cumming, Zoro.” 

“Huh? Already?” Zoro growled. “If you can’t hold it, you’ll still have to wait for me.” 

Nothing anyone said or did could deter Sanji by that point. Zoro rammed into him one last time, and he gyrated as his seed burst forward, painting the glass of the window in front of him. Zoro didn’t slow, however, but picked up the pace. It felt like Sanji’s orgasm wouldn’t subside. It felt good, but overwhelming at the same time. He couldn’t handle it. 

He whined, legs shaking and leaning back against Zoro for footing. “Z-Zoro, stop. I c-can’t. I--” he moaned as Zoro continued to abuse the pressure point deep inside, filling him to the brim with his massive cock. 

“I told you,” Zoro groaned. “I can’t stop now. I’m too close.” They moaned and panted together as he drove deep into Sanji. The chef cried out. He was becoming lightheaded and feeling like he may pass out. “I’m cumming, Sanji…” 

Zoro drove in one last time and then his hot liquid filled Sanji, so much that it overflowed and dribbled out. Sanji lost control of his legs, which may have upset him if he wasn't so far gone. He wobbled and started to drop from his stance, but Zoro caught him and pulled him back, so that he was sitting in Zoro’s lap and Zoro was on the bench, his cock still fastened inside. Sanji leaned back as far as he could, his head landing near Zoro’s. When their eyes met, Sanji’s heart raced and he was suddenly overcome with emotion. 

“Oi, Zoro,” he huffed. 

“Yeah?” 

“If you ever almost die like that again--” 

“I know,” Zoro hissed back. “Next time, you’d better stay out of my way.” He smiled. Was Zoro always that beautiful or was it new? “Damn, cook.” 

Sanji thought of the way he couldn’t resist jumping in to protect Zoro from Oars when he was near to crushing him and then again when Zoro began to sacrifice himself. It was horrifying seeing Zoro nearly lose his life. He honestly didn’t think he was worth as much to anyone as Zoro was, and maybe it was stupid of him to interfere, but if the situation arose again, even if the circumstances were exactly the same, Sanji knew… 

…he could never just stand by and watch Zoro die. 

“Let’s just agree to disagree,” Sanji said and Zoro smirked. 

“Oi! Sanji! Quit fighting with Zoro and get down here and make breakfast!” Luffy screamed up and Sanji let out a sigh of relief knowing that the crew probably looked up into the crow’s nest before calling up. A minute sooner and they would have seen everything. 

“Coming!” Sanji yelled back, glad he was able to muster at least a halfway normal voice with Zoro still shoved up his ass. 

“I hope more of our fights go like this,” Zoro joked. 

Sanji smiled. He did too.

***

Sanji flung his left leg out, ramming it into Zoro's side and knocking him to the ground.

Zoro braced one of his swords. "What the f--" 

Sanji mounted him, straddling his waist. He held up a finger while he pulled a cigarette from his pocket, perched it in his lips, pulled his lighter to it, and lit it. He blew out a puff of smoke and smiled slickly. 

"Hey, you damn swordsman, I've decided something..."

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy this fic? Let me know on Twitter @booksbyCherry and let's be friends while you're at it! :)


End file.
